rer_c_showgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heinzwood-style RER C Showgirls
The Heinzwood-style RER C Showgirls are made by the cartoon fan Heinzwood. They are funded by Bally's and RER C and the graphics are made in Las Vegas. List ''Note that codes are listed in alphabetical order by axis; codes with a straight line through it indicate that the code no longer exists on RER C timetables on www.transilien.com. List of RER C codes shown as of 2017. Pontoise ↔ Montigny - Beauchamp ↔ Pont de Rungis ↔ Massy - Palaiseau * GATA Gadget Hackwrench, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers * GOTA Gadget Hackwrench, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers * GUTA Gadget Hackwrench, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers * HOMI Hermione Granger, Harry Potter * HONA Hermione Granger, Harry Potter * MONA Minerva Mink, Animaniacs * NATH Molly Williams, My Little Pony 1st Generation * NORA Molly Williams, My Little Pony 1st Generation * ROMI Robyn Starling, Tom & Jerry: The Movie * TESA Tess Darrett, Pole Position * TORA Tess Darrett, Pole Position * ZORA Rapunzel, Tangled * ZOTA Gadget Hackwrench, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines ↔ Invalides ↔ Saint-Martin-d'Étampes/Dourdan - La Forêt (or Dourdan) * DEBA Daisy Darrett, Pole Position * DEBO Daisy Darrett, Pole Position * DUFO Christie and Dawn, Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation * DUFY Christie and Dawn, Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation * DYVI Christie and Dawn, Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation * ELAC Queen Elinor, Brave * ELAO Queen Elinor, Brave (pre-2007) or Emmy, Dragon Tales (2007-present) * ELBA Emmy, Dragon Tales * ELSA Emmy, Dragon Tales * LARA Princess Luna, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * LOLA Princess Luna, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (reinstated later on) * LURA Princess Luna, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * SARA Princess Sofia, Sofia the First * SLIM Starfire, Teen Titans * SLOM Starfire, Teen Titans (pre-2008?) or Princess Sofia, Sofia the First (2008?-present) * SVEN Princess Sofia, Sofia the First * ZARA Anastasia Tremaine, Cinderella (1950) * ZERA Queen Elinor, Brave Chaville–Vélizy ↔ Pont du Garigliano (Boulevard Victor) ↔ Bibliothèque François Mitterrand ↔ Paris-Austerlitz (surface) ↔ Brétigny * AONE Alice Liddell, Alice in Wonderland (1951) * BALI Princess Belle, Beauty and the Beast * FAST Princess Isabel (Castillo) Flores, Elena of Avalor * FOOT Princess Isabel (Castillo) Flores, Elena of Avalor * KAMA Kim, The Care Bears Movie * KEMA Kim, The Care Bears Movie * KUMA Kim, The Care Bears Movie * KYVI Kim, The Care Bears Movie * PAUL Penny Gadget, Inspector Gadget * PUMA Penny Gadget, Inspector Gadget Versailles-Château-Rive-Gauche ↔ Javel ↔ Juvisy ↔ Versailles-Chantiers * CARO Cecilia Nuthatch, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * CIME Cecilia Nuthatch, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * CITY Cecilia Nuthatch, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * JADE Jazz Fenton, Danny Phantom * JILL Jenny Foxworth, Oliver & Company * JOEL Jenny Foxworth, Oliver & Company * TOSO Alice Mitchell, Dennis the Menace * TOVO Alice Mitchell, Dennis the Menace * VERO Vanellope von Schweetz, Wreck It Ralph series * VICK Vanellope von Schweetz, Wreck It Ralph series * VITY Vanellope von Schweetz, Wreck It Ralph series * VURT Vanellope von Schweetz, Wreck It Ralph series * ZICK Harley Quinn Miscellaneous Note: these codes are taken from https://malignec.transilien.com/2018/11/30/service-annuel-2019-votre-ligne-c-evolue/ * ALBU Alice Liddell, Alice in Wonderland (1951) * AOBU Alice Liddell, Alice in Wonderland (1951) * AOJU Jenny Foxworth, Oliver & Company * BOAX Princess Belle, Beauty and the Beast * JOAX Jazz Fenton, Danny Phantom * LOLA Princess Luna, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * LOLI Princess Luna, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * LOLU Princess Luna, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * OMAS Madellaine, The Hunchback of the Notre Dame II * ORIS Madellaine, The Hunchback of the Notre Dame II * ORSE Madellaine, The Hunchback of the Notre Dame II * ORSU Madellaine, The Hunchback of the Notre Dame II Notes The first letter of the train name (called “mission”) corresponds to the arrival station. * A': Paris-Austerlitz [Alice Liddell, ''Alice in Wonderland (1951) or Jenny Foxworth, Oliver & Company] * '''B: Brétigny [Princess Belle, Beauty and the Beast] * C': Versailles-Chantiers [Cecilia Nuthatch, ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story] * '''D: Dourdan or Dourdan - La Forêt [Daisy Darrett, Pole Position or Christie and Dawn, Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation] * E': Saint-Martin-d'Étampes [Emmy, ''Dragon Tales or Queen Elinor, Brave] * '''F: Bibliothèque François-Mitterrand [Princess Isabel (Castillo) Flores, Elena of Avalor] * G': Montigny - Beauchamp [Gadget Hackwrench, ''Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers]* * '''H: Avenue Henri Martin [Hermione Granger, Harry Potter] * J': Juvisy [Jenny Foxworth, ''Oliver & Company or Jazz Fenton, Danny Phantom] * '''K: Chaville - Vélizy [Kim, The Care Bears Movie] * L': Invalides [Princess Luna, ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (human form)] * '''M: Massy - Palaiseau [Minerva Mink, Animaniacs] * N': Pontoise [Molly Williams, ''My Little Pony 1st Generation] * '''O: Musée d'Orsay [Madellaine, The Hunchback of the Notre Dame II] * P': Pont du Garigliano [Penny Gadget, ''Inspector Gadget] * '''R: Pont de Rungis - Aéroport d'Orly [Robyn Starling, Tom & Jerry: The Movie] * S': Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines [Princess Sofia, ''Sofia the First or Starfire, Teen Titans] * '''T: Ermont - Eaubonne / Javel [Tess Darrett, Pole Position or Alice Mitchell, Dennis the Menace] * V': Versailles-Château-Rive-Gauche [Vanellope von Schweetz, ''Wreck It Ralph series] * '''Z: Paris-Austerlitz characters such as Harley Quinn and Rapunzel